1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a control chip, and more particularly to a control chip which is capable of switching the operation mode of an electronic device and disposed in a connection module.
2. Description of the Related Art
In current USB transmittance technology, if a user desires to transmit data between a host device and an electronic device, the user must utilize a cable to connect the host device and the electronic device. With technological development, electronic devices serve different roles. Taking On The Go (OTG) technology as an example, when an electronic device has a OTG function, the electronic device can operate in a host mode or a device mode. In the host mode, the electronic device serves as a host and is capable of providing power to another electronic device (e.g. a peripheral device) via a cable. In the device mode, the electronic device serves as a peripheral device and is controlled by another electronic device, such as a computer.
Conventional technology utilizes different cables to set the operation modes of the OTG device. For example, if a user desires to activate the OTG device to enter a host mode, the user needs to utilize a first cable to connect the OTG device and a peripheral device. An identification pin of the first cable is set to a low level. If the user desires to activate the OTG device to enter a device mode, the user needs to utilize a second cable. An identification pin of the second cable is set to a high level. Therefore, the user needs two cables to activate the OTG device to enter different modes. Using two cables can be inconvenient.